Is This Love?
by AlyWonderific
Summary: Bc: I can't have these... Bloss: But they won't... Bubbs: I cant stop the... A PGGZ x RRBZ love story
1. The new kids

**Hi, this is, my first story so I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Kaoru (or Buttercup) P.O.V**

RING, RING, RING! My alarm clock rang.

"Uuuggghhh." I grown slamming my alarm clock, making it stop ringing, and lifted my head up to check the time. 7:01 it read. I get up and get ready for the day, heading towards the bathroom bringing a towel. Once I'm all done and have eaten breakfast I head out the door to meet with Miyako (Bubbles) and Momoko (Blossom).

"Hey Kaoru good morning." Miyako says when I catch up to her.

"Thanks good morning as well." I said back.

We chatted about school and some other stuff until Momoko finally came.

"Hi." she said panting after running towards us. " Sorry I'm late I over slept." she explained.

"Figures." I mumble, after all she does this every morning.

"Its ok Momoko." Miyako said sweet dropping.

"Hey nice outfit Kaoru." Momoko sorta complements me. "You too Miyako your outfits AUDORABLE!"

I had some forest green shorts with a black bat sleeve loose T-shirt that had silver stars on the sleeves. With my green cap that had a star on the side, and lime green sneakers. Miyako had a white short sleeved, sweater with a bunny hoodie, and a light blue tank top under that had circles on it. As well as a light blue fluffy skirt, white leggings and white ballerina shoes.

"I guess." I said and shrugged, after all these years of being with them I've gotten in touch with a side of me I didn't know I had. My girl side. Now that doesn't mean im gonna act or start wearing anything girly, but it does mean im gonna start wearing less dude clothe cause if I were completely honest these clothe aren't half bad.

"Ok," Miyako said giggling " and thank you Momoko you have a cute outfit too."

"Really, thanks." Momoko said looking at her attire. She had a long sleeved pink cardigan sweater with a light pink strapless shirt that had a heart with love in cursive in the middle, and a short red circle flared skirt. Some high knee hot pink socks and red flats.

* * *

We entered the school soon after that and went to class to take our seats. We sat next to each other in the back rows. With me next to the window, Momoko to the right of me and Miyako in front of me also next to the window. As we were chatting we heard Himeko (princess Morbucks) talking about some rumors about a new kid coming or something like that.

"A new kid?" I thought out loud.

"How odd I never heard of a new student.?" Miyako said.

"Yah and wouldn't we know, of all the people?!" Momoko exclaims. Since we're part of the student council we should've been one of the first to know about this. Before we could question some more and think of answers that aren't true...

 _ **Rrrriiiinnnngggg!**_ The bell rang.

Ms. Keane entered shortly after.

"Good morning students I hope you've all had a lovely weekend." she said shining us a smile - like the one Miyako gives us-"But before we start class I have some special news for all of you. So I'm sure you'll be delighted, to know we have some new students. Now I expect you to be nice and welcoming to them so be sure to tell them hi."

 _So there IS a new student, I thought._

 ** _Knock, knock, knock._** We heard through the classroom.

"They're here" she chimed "Now don't be shy, come in." And soon enough the sound of a door opening was heard. " So then why don't you introduce yourselves, say your name and something about you, sound good." she finished off.

"Ok then, I'll go first" a frightening familiar voice echoed in my ears.

"Butch..." I whisper.

 _No, it cant be him, I thought._

I haven't looked to see if what I thought was true, yet I could already tell his eyes were on me and hesitantly looked to the shocking revelation.

"I'm Butch and I'm the 2nd oldest of my two brothers, I also like skating." he finished right when I looked up.

"Im Brick, the oldest brother, and I prefer playing video game." Brick said.

"I'm Boomer, I'm the youngest brother, I enjoy painting." Boomer introduced.

I turned to see Momoko and Miyako and can tell by their faces they basically felt the same way as me, but not exactly.

 _Why, how, what are they doing here ..._ Questions ran in and out of my head.

Shock, that was what I felt, I couldn't think or process what was happening, but as the seconds went by, I did, and the shock I felt was almost completely engulfed with rage. Rage, for what they've done in the past. Rage, for them being here and us not knowing why. RAGE, for HIM being MY counterpart. He is everything I don't want to be.

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

We finished introducing ourselves and still can't help but keep my gaze on her. She seems so interesting and filled with mystery and excitement too. Her hair falling messily yet beautifully on her shoulders ending at her elbows. She seems tough too. Yet her eyes, are filled with so much anger, you can mistaken it for hatred yet there are still hints of shock and ...happiness? I wonder why? How can someone be mad, and happy at the same time? And the fact that she knew my name before I even said it how did she know?

"Ok Now then why don't you boys sit in the back with Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako. Girls please stand up." Ms. Keane said.

I smirked as I saw her stand up groaning in the process. I wondered which one of those three was her name. I looked and saw my brothers smirking too, each one staring at one of the girls (luckily they weren't staring at her). We walked over to them.

I sat next to this girl who had blonde hair and a blue outfit, and in front of this other girl with red orange hair and a pink outfit. Though I didn't mind since I was diagonal to her. Brick was next to the girl with pink out fit, and Boomer was in front of the girl with blonde hair.

"Hey, I'm Butch." I said, when I turned to her.

"Yah I know." She told me sounding annoyed.

 _Umm ok..._ "So what's your name"

" Why do you wanna know." She said rudely but I didn't mind.

"Oh feisty are we."

"uugghh" She finished and turned away.

 _I'll find out soon enough, I thought_. And faced forward, smirking.

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

When class was over I went over to the girls as we head to our next class.

"What are we gonna do?" Momoko says in a hushed voice.

"I don't know but whatever it is better get THEM outta here." Kaoru said annoyed.

"Maybe we should first figure out why they're here." I suggest.

"That's a great idea w- "Momoko started but before she could finish Kaoru quickly hushed her.

"Don't look now." Kaoru huffed.

"Hey girls, so which class do you have next we were wondering if you could show us around." Brick said slyly.

Before Kaoru could say something Momoko nudged her and gave her a look that said 'don't you dare ruin this chance'. Yet she still turned around and walked away angrily. While muttering something as she left to her next class.

"Um... ok I have art next." I said looking at Kaoru and sweet dropped.

"And I have baking next and, _KAORU!_ Has guitar next." Momoko told them annoyed with Kaoru, even saying kaoru's part extra loud so she can hear her.

I could hear Kaoru mumbling some curse words as she got even farther from us while going to the direction of her next class.

"That's PERFECT!" They all said. " We have those classes next you could show us where they are." Next thing I know Brick is dragging Momo (Momoko) away and Butch I no where in sight (probably with Kaoru). And Boomer pulled me away too, it happened so quickly we couldn't even speak.

"So where is art class?" He asked, slowing down.

 **Momoko P.O.V.**

After I was pulled away from my friends Brick finally stopped.

"So, where's baking class?" He asked me, and honestly I would've sweet dropped if it wasn't for the fact I was so annoyed.

"It's over here. " I said pulling away.

I walked over to my classroom, Brick closely behind.

We sat down and the bell rang soon after, teacher coming in right alright.

"Ok, so today you'll be working in pairs, to make a cake by the end of the period. The directions to make the cake will be over there." She said pointing to the desk at the edge of the classroom that had some cookbooks on it. "So then with that said you may began." She finished.

I went over to get a cookbook and then went to look for a partner. " Hey Becky wanna be m-" I turned to ask but found her already with a partner. I asked some other people but to no avail then...

"Hey Momoko can you come here." The teacher asked me, I walked over to her to see what was wrong. " Momoko I'd like you to work with the new student, ok."

 _what... "O ok." I told her and walked away head down. why is it always me, why?_

" Hey Bloss-" Brick started.

"Yah ok- WAIT! What did you call me." I said shocked and turned around quickly to face him. _Does he know..._

" Oh um... sorry you look like someone I know." _Someone he knows huh..._

" Were you close?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Well kinda?... yah, actually in way we're _very_ close." _I guess we are but I never really we were..._

" So, anyhow we should start making that cake." I said breaking the tension.

"Wait so you're gonna be my partner."

"Its not like I have a chose alright the teach said I had to and everyone else already has a partner so its not like we have another option." I mumbled.

" Alright, so how about we make a cherry cake."

"Well I wanted to make a strawberry cheesecake pie."

"What is it huh, a cake filled with cheese inside of a pie." He snickered.

"Uugghh" I grabbed the cookbook and flipped through pages until I finally found the STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE PIE! "See this is a strawberry cheesecake pie. and its DELICIOUS!" I told him "And WE'RE going to make it ok."

"Fine." He mumbled and I smirked in victory.

"Ok then so we need 8oz low fat cream cheese (room temperature), 2/3 cups of 2% evaporated milk, 1 Large egg, 1/2 cup of sugar, 2 tablespoons of flour, 2 teaspoons of lemon zest, and 1 9 inch graham cracker crust." I read while Brick got the ingredients.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Um yah looks that way, so then we need to preheat the oven to 350°f " I said while doing so. "So Brick put the cream cheese, evaporated milk, egg, sugar, flour and lemon zest in a mixing bowl and mix it until it's smooth. When you're done pour it into the pie crust and then put it in the oven for 35 minutes ok. And I'll start doing the toppings."

I started cutting the strawberries and when I was done I looked over to see how Brick was doing.

"Your doing it wrong." I told him and walked over to him.

"What?"

"Your supposed to do it like this I said as I grabbed his hand to show him how he should be doing it without think. "See if you do it like this it's much easier, and faster. It's a trick Kaoru showed me, she is surprisingly pretty good at cooking even better than me and Miyako." I explained and looked up to him and noticed our faces were barely more than an inch apart.

I could d feel my face heating up as his was completely flushed. And for some reason I couldn't stop staring at his eyes it was as if I was trapped in them and from the looks of it he was trapped in mine. Before I knew it our faces were leaning in closing the gap, but right before our lips meet I backed away realizing what was happening and let go of his hand while doing so, and faced the floor. As soon as I did he looked away and almost dropped the bowl when I let go of his hand but luckily he caught it.

I went back to preparing the topping but this time for a different reason than before, not so I can get a good grade or so I can eat it. But instead to keep my mind occupied but of course it didn't. The image of what was about and what did happen filled my mind, the scene replaying in my head over and over. _what would've happened if I let it happen, would I regret it, should I tell the others, what will they say? WHY, is this so complicating? And most important what's gonna happen now?_ I asked myself as more and more questions filled my mind.

"Hey be careful." Brick said as he grabbed my hand before I burnt myself.

"Oh... thanks." I said and pulled my hand away.

* * *

 **thanks for reading I hoped you liked it, anyways if you have some thoughts on what I should put in the next chapter I'd be delighted for some new ideas.**


	2. Feelings

**. It was Hello I'm back sorry this took me a while, but I still have school and am busy at home.**

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V. (BTW this is starting from the part where Kaoru walks away)**

I walk away angrily. Yah, I know what she said but it's way too early in the morning for me to deal with some villains right now - much less if they go to my school and are the rrbz- alright. And anyways, I have way to many thoughts in my head, and really need to think them out before I confront this miss.

As I'm getting close to my next class a gush of wind goes right pass me and I stumble a bit but don't fall. But right as it leaves it comes right back and stops in front of me.

"Kaoru, there you are!" Butch exclaims and is about to say something else but before he says anything I walk right pass. Sure, that may have been rude, but I could care less right now.

As I sat down in the very back of the class the familiar, nerve wrecking voice rings in my ears.

"Isn't guitar just the best." Butch says.

"Yah, especially when you weren't here." I mumble. And then _of course_ he decides to sit _right_ next to _me,_ I groan, unpleased that is sitting next to me again (will I guess he's not really sitting next to me in 1 pd. but he basically is).

"Today you'll be continuing what we've been working on for the last few days. Remember you must be done by the end of the week, and will need to present to the class. Now with that said, you may began." Mrs. Wakana (which ironically means harmonious music) says.

I dig through my backpack and pull out my headphones and phone and began to put them on when I hear butch trying to play the guitar.

"What are you doing?" I question him.

" Im playing the guitar, duh." He responds and I burst out laughing "What?" he says annoyed.

"Well... that haha... isn't how you play the guitar hahaha..." I say trying to contain my laughter but absolutely failing.

" Oh yah!" he says embarrassed as his face starts turning a bit pink "I'd like to see you do better."

"I'd be delighted to show you how it's done" I say smirking - since I am Mrs. Wakana's best student in both classes I have her-.

I grab my guitar and start playing the song I've been working on. Once the song has reached the end I look up to see a shocked Butch, making me smirk immensely.

" _Sssooo,_ how'd I do?" I asked knowing the answer.

"You... that... WOW." He said still fazed from my overwhelming AWESOME SKILLS!

"You know if you want I can teach you how to play." I said not realizing what I just said.

"Sure, I'll hold you to that. Not that I need any teaching." He said added quickly, trying to act cool.

"Ok." I snickered. _Never thought I'd enjoy talking with a Ruff, you know maybe this won't be so bad and we can hangout some time._ I thought then shook my head in disapproval _What am I thinking! Hanging out with a RUFF, much less Butch! Have I gone mad?_

"Hey, are you ok?" Butch asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"HUH? Oh I I'm fine." I stuttered trying to act chill.

"Ok. Hey do you have choir, too?"

"Yah... do you?" I asked not really wanting an answer.

"Yah!" He said smiling.

"Oh... how great." I lied.

" I can't wait to sing with you." He winked at me and I couldn't help but blush.

"Wow who said WE'RE singing together I go solo or with Momoko and Miyako."

"Really well then my brothers and I will have too see who is the better team. But either way we're gonna be a duet." He said with a smirk.

"Yah sure, dream on k. First of all me, Momoko, and Miyako are WAY better than you guys. And secondly I don't do duets sorry." I said making my voice sound "up set" and put a finger underneath my eye and did a fake tear. _But honestly I wonder how it'd be if we were a duet._

"Oh really, let's see about that..." he said coming closer to me until our feet were almost touching, only then did I notice how tall he was. He wasn't as tall as the tallest kids in school but he was tall, to where I could only reach his nose which kinda says a lot since I'm one of the taller girls in school.

I step back to have my back against the wall. _Uh oh..._ He takes a step forward and places one hand on the wall where my head is, leaning down a bit, trapping me, while the other is also on the wall but where my hip is.

"Just you wait." He whispers in my ear making me shiver, and kinda blush too. Then I duck, sliding (where he has his hand next to my head) out of his cage in one swift move as a smirk lies on my face.

" And wait I shall, but see, you will." I say in victory. While his face is shocked, confused on what just happened as he looks at me.

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

It was finally lunch and I couldn't wait to eat (I was starving) and see my brothers.

I walked over to the lunch line and saw brothers on the way, once we get our lunch we looked for a spot to eat. We sat under a tree and began to dig in.

I started eating my food when Butch asked...

"So how was class with the girls?" he says making me almost choke on the white rice I was eating.

"What." Brick says.

"You heard me." Butch responds making a sly face.

"Oh well mine was... ugh..." Brick starts and then starts getting red. "Well it was... alright. " he finally says but I'm almost curtain there's more too it since he seems to be getting nervous. " What about you with Kaoru?" Brick says trying to keep the topic away from him.

" Oh it was... ok I guess." Butch says his face becoming a bit ... **PINK!** Ok something defiantly happened to the both of them, sure I might not be smartest of the ruffs but I'm not stupid. "And you Boomer?"

"Me? Um it it was pretty normal." I said though truly, like them I sorta lied, as the memory came back.

 _*Flashback*_

 _We had sat down in our seats (mine being in the back where the window was next to Miyako) just as the bell rung and the teacher had assigned us to paint a flower. I decided to draw a sun flower since it reminded me of Miyako and cause it seemed to be her favorite flower_ _. I stopped a bit when my hand started to cram, so I looked over at the other painting as I did a circle rotation on my rest. Each painting looked so good already and I got some inspiration for mine too. I looked over to Miyako and she was also painting a sunflower, guess I was right._

 _My hand felt better and I continued painting until..._

 _"Boomer, your painting sunflowers too." Miyako said._

 _"Yah. Your doing really good so far."_

 _"Thanks but it's not nearly as good as yours, especially with the way you pop out the seeds and the chiaroscuro yours is much better."_

 _"What! But doing this stuff is simple." I said in disbelief to what she had said._

 _"Maybe for you but I've never been able to do that" she said sheepishly._

 _"Look I'll show you," I pulled out a smaller blank paper than the one we're using " All you have to do is shade it til it kinda looks 3D." I said showing her how on the smaller paper, she grabbed out one of her own and began to practice._

 _"This is o much harder than it looks" she said as she tried blending the paint._

 _"Look," I told her and before I knew it I was behind her showing her how to blend and shade in the colors. "You see how I'm doing this."_

 _"Mh." she said cutely while nodding her head "I think I can do it." she began painting, and as she was I couldn't help but see how pretty she was._

 _I mean don't get me wrong I already thought she was cute but now I can truly see how beautiful she is. As the light shining through the window lands on her perfectly her cute pigtails swinging with every stroke she does. She really does look marvelous._

 _"So is this good." she said showing me her painting._

 _"Yah that's it!" I said giving her a smile._

 _"Thank you Boomer!" she said and hugged me, well that was unexpected, an I couldn't dare pull myself away from her, so I hugged her back._

 _"Your welcome." I told her as she pulled away but I wish she hadn't, because it felt so nice having her in my arms, and since soon after we began working once more chatting here and there._

 _*End of Flashback*_

Ok I guess it really was pretty normal so I didn't necessarily lie but it isn't something I want to tell them either.

When we finished eating we wandered around campus until we found the girls under this beautiful shady big blossom tree, and sure enough all three were together talking about who knows what. Which really makes me feel relieved because no boys were with them, but truly relieved that no guy was with Miyako.

Just before we reach them Kaoru get's up and leaves _I wonder where she's going ... whatever Im sure Butch will find out._ I snap out of my thoughts as I hear my brothers calling my name.

"Boomer what's up with you?' Brick says.

"Oh nothing." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Are you sure." Miyako says startling me, I look around and see we're at the blossom tree. Momoko sitting down looking at a comic book, while Miyako stood 4 inches away from me. And Brick was just looking at me annoyed with no sign of Butch. W _hen did we get here and where's butch._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back for a new chapter, I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

I decided to follow Kaoru the moment I saw her leave the other girls. _Where is she going?_ I wonder as I follow her having to duck under branches and make my way through bushes. _Why is she going into the school garden?_ I kept following her until she stops at a clearing surrounded by bushes, all kinds of flowers, and big beautiful blossom trees. Pedals falling around Kaoru as the wind flows past her hair. She looked beautiful.

I hid behind a tree waiting to see what she's gonna do as she kneels down, looking back, then reaching out something in between 2 bushes and TAKES OUT HER GUITAR! _WHAT! Why is her guitar out here!?_

"What is she doing out here?" I murmur under my breath. She looks towards my direction and I quickly stand straight behind the tree again thinking _did she hear me?_ I start hearing footstep coming toward my direction then stop. I get this weird feeling she's right in front of the tree im hidden behind. After a while of nerve wracking silence once more the sound of footsteps begin but this time sound fainter with each step token. Taking my chances I peek over and se her walking away and then shake her head and murmur something. She then goes back to doing her business and plays a few cords on the guitar while tuning it, then stops with a look of satisfaction on her face. _Huh?..._

She begins to play once more then ... SINGS!

 **(By the way the song is called "Who you are" by Jessie J)**

I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
Why am I doing this to myself?  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf!  
No, no, no, no, no,

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart!  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are ...

(Who you are, who you are, who you are)  
(Who you are, who you are, who you are)

(Who you are, who you are, who you are)

(Who you are, who you are)

Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!  
The more I try the less it's working, yeah,  
'Cause everything inside me screams, no, no, no, no, yeah

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising  
There's nothing wrong with who you are.

Yes, no's, egos, fake shows  
Like WOAH, just go, and leave me alone  
Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight  
With a smile, that's my own  
That's my own, no, no, no, no, no

Don't lose who you are, in the blur of the stars  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing  
It's okay not to be okay  
Sometimes it's hard, to follow your heart!  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising.  
Just be true to who you are, yeah, yeah, yeah

Kaoru played some final cords and then stopped, and looked at the floor.

"Wow that was amazing!" I yell but then quickly cover my mouth realizing I blew my cover. And before I knew it Kaoru was right in front of me looking as if she could kill someone at any second.

"What are you doing here!" Kaoru screams in shock/anger.

"I ugh well ... you see..."

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

We start heading to class since the bell would ring soon and it sure did almost as soon as we reached choir. We sat down and waited for class. _Where is Butch? I wondered._ Since neither he or Kaoru had arrived yet and then right as the tardy bell was gonna ring they came. Butch had a huge red mark on him though and Kaoru looked pissed. She sat down next to Momoko and Miyako, naturally, while Butch sat with me and Boomer.

"What happened to you." I ask

"Nothin I just fell k." He says looking towards the girls and then chuckles.

"Whatever you say." I said rolling my eyes and turned back to the teacher, knowing he's lying.

"Alright today you will be practicing singing in groups." Mrs. Wakana announced receiving some confused faces." Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko can you show us an example of what I mean."

"Yes Mrs. Wakana." Momoko says for them and they quickly decide what song they'd sing. Though I'm still shocked that they were picked they must be at least ok then.

Miyako: I can hold my breath

Momoko: I can bite my tongue

Kaoru: I can stay awake for days If that's what you want, Be your number one

Miyako: I can fake a smile

Momoko: I can force a laugh

Kaoru: I can dance and play the part, If that's what you ask, Give you all I am

Miyako: I can do it

Momoko: I can do it

Kaoru: I can do it

Momoko: But I'm only human, And I bleed when I fall down, I'm only human, And I crash and I break down, Your words in my head, knives in my heart, You build me up and then I fall apart, 'Cause I'm only human, yeah

Miyako: I learned to live half alive, And now you want me one more time, And who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round leaving scars, Collecting your jar of hearts, And tearing love apart, Your gonna catch a cold, From the ice inside your soul, So don't come back for me, Who do you think you are? I hear your asking all around, If I am anywhere to be found, But I have grown to strong, To ever fall back in your arms

Kaoru: 'Cause im only human, And I bleed when I fall down, I'm only human, And I crash and I break down, Your words in my head, knives in my heart, You build me up and then I fall apart, I'm only human

Miyako: Who do you think you are

 **(Human Jar of Hearts Mashup)**

My mouth hanged as I sat there in shock after what had just occurred.

"Thank you girls that was an amazing performance." Mrs. Wakana complemented them. "Now you better begin I will expect that from all of you by the end of the week. And you will be performing in front of the classroom."

Everyone began getting in groups and deciding what they would sing except me I was still thinking of what had just happened, not that it mattered since id obviously be with Boomer and Butch. But I just couldn't stop thinking of the beautiful sound that escaped her voice as she sang. It seemed I wasn't the only one though my brothers seemed the same, except unlike Butch we didn't have that cocky smile and the look that he's remembering something. _Wonder what it is?_

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

I stared off into space while Kaoru and Momoko argued on what part they'd sing. As I was looking around the classroom my gaze officially ended at Boomer and I couldn't help thinking if he really was Boomer from the RRBZ. I mean it's obvious to us he is but he just seems so different.

Once upon a time I knew a boy in blue with messy blond hair. he was gross and mean but still the nicest of his brother. His name was Boomer, and I certainly didn't think of him in any other way than an enemy. He was just the opposite that I ever wanted or looked for in guy. That Boomer seems so different from the one im looking at now. This Boomer is nice and charming. He helps you if you're having trouble he is great. And even though I know Kaoru and Momoko would never accept this... yet. I think, I think I like Boomer.

I blushed at the thought of me and Boomer together and remembered what had occurred in Art making me the shade of pink on my cheeks darken.

" Hey Miya you in there?" Kaoru asks waving her hand in front of me.

"Huh yah sorry I blanked out there for a sec heh ...heh." I said awkwardly

"Oh k ?" Momo said as if it was a question.

"So um what song are we singing?" I asked hoping I could change the subject.

"Right!" Momo said slamming her hands together clearly excited."We were thinking of **Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara**! Is that ok?"

"Yah I love that song it has such a good message." I say happily

Time passed and we sorted out who would sing what lyrics and such. We practiced but just a bit. Thing is we aren't ones to show our talents. We'd much rather prefer to practice in a secluded area. Its just well people might say we're good singers. But honestly to us we're just ok in our opinion. Which is why we have our own little spot just outside the town. The professor had built it so we had a place to chill or use our powers or really anything. Honestly we can even live there, yay.

School had ended it seemed to last forever. I said goodbye to the girls and headed home, on the way the wind started to pick up running a shiver down my spine. I began to hurry home after all my outfit wasn't quite fit for the cold. I stopped though when ...

" Miyako is that you?" Boomer's voice called to me and I turned around to find Boomer walking towards me.

"Oh hey Boomer." I said with a smile.

"Are you cold?" Boomer said and I realized I had been shivering. Before I could answer he nodded and took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders. "Here, don't want you to catch a cold now do I."

"Thanks Boomie." I whispered and blushed realizing what I had just said. _Uh oh why did I just call him Boomie. Uggghhh hopefully he didn't hear me._ My heart beat fast as I panicked at his confused face until it turned into a smirk.

"Do you want me too walk you home?"

"Oh um sure." I whispered while looking away a blush creeping on my face.

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

It had been one hour since school had ended and so naturally I was in my hideout chillin. It's very calm and peaceful here. Which I why I love coming here after all there's no one around to disturb its just me and nature. My hideout is in the middle of the forest where willow trees are everywhere hiding it from sight. To add on there's also a lovely pond right next to one of them. That tree is where I go to. It has a log next to it so I can sit and because willow trees are hollow I can go in side it if it gets chilly but just in case I do keep some blankets and a pillow inside too. But the best thing is, like I said there is nobody around. It's just me all alone no monsters, villains, annoying people or anything to disturb me it's the perfect spot. Not to mention it's just great for when you need to think about stuff in peace.

Bzz bzz

My thoughts were interrupted as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I got it out and checked what was going on. Turned out Momoko had sent a group text telling us (me and Miyako) to meet at the hideout the professor made for us for a group meeting. I got up and flew over there.

When I arrived Momoko was there on the couch waiting and Miyako... was no where in sight? _Where is she?_ I wondered. 20 minutes later Miyako finally arrived only to find a very annoyed/worried Momoko and pissed off Kaoru.

"Hi..."


	4. The Talk

**Konichiwa, I'm learning Japanese yay! Anyways finally done with this chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

While Boomer was walking me home we ended up stopping at the park and sitting on a bench together. It was nice, but I was so busy talking with Boomer I never heard my phone ring. When I finally grabbed my phone to check the time I had 3 missed calls from Momo and Kaoru and a message.

"Uh oh..." I whispered knowing I'm dead.

"What's wrong?" Boomer asked concerned.

"I have to go Im sorry but thanks I had a great time." flashing him a smile to see a hint of pink form on his cheeks. In truth I wanted to stay oh so badly. But I knew I had to go.

Before Boomer could reply I had already grabbed my things and vanished. I hid into some bushes and taking precaution I transformed and flew to the others as fast as I could.

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

"Hi..." I heard and quickly turned to see Bubbles untransformed with a very sad and regretful look on her face.

All of my worry disappeared knowing she was ok but now it had been replaced with annoyance and disapproval.

"WherewereyouwhatwereyoudoingwereyouwithsomeoneWHO! Do you know how worried I was!" I yelled bombarding her with questions before scolding her nonstop until after a few minutes of this...

"That's enough Momo." an ever so quiet and low voice was heard through the room making me stop knowing I should listen from the tone of her voice.

I looked over at Kaoru who was leaned against the wall hat down hiding her eyes in darkness away from sight and I can tell she must've been worried too, because under all of that toughness she likes to show she has a soft side hidden deep within. And in the two years I've gotten to know her I know, that though she may not say it, she deeply cares for us as if we were her little sisters (even if I am the oldest). So she had to be worried.

"We know she's safe now that's all that matters." Kaoru says walking towards us.

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

Kaoru walks toward me and Momo and I can't help but look down I feel so horrible making them worry so much. And even if Momo's scolding hurt me Kaoru sure knew how to make me feel regretful.

"Oh," Kaoru said placing a hand on my shoulder making me look up. "and next time a, heads up if your gonna be late would be nice." She said her voice sounding tired low and almost dead in a way. And then to add on to the pain I felt because I had been looking up I got pretty good look at her eyes as they seemed to glow bright green in the darkness that her hat was giving. Hints of worry, confusion, anger, relief, and much more were clearly shown in her eyes hitting me like a bullet as I drowned in regret.

"Im sorry." I whispered in an almost an inaudible voice as I was choking up, tears flowing to my eyes, my head down.

"It's ok we know." Momo said in a nice, soft, and soothing voice making me feel better. "Now, don't cry" I nodded wiping my tears _why did I have to be such a baby?_

"Anyways lets go back to the original reason we were asked to be here, but don't think we're letting your situation down so easily we'll continue this conversation later." Kaoru said making sure there wasn't any misunderstanding.

"Ok." me and Momo said.

"Now why did you call us here Momo?"

"Oh well... I called you here to talk about the Rowdy Roughs and why they're attending our school." Momo responded putting her hands on the table in the middle of the living room.

"So why do you think they're here?" I asked sitting on the left side of the white curved steel-frame sofa where there was 2 gray and 1 blue pillow, hugging the blue one and curling up into a ball. While Momo sits in the middle grabbing her pink pillow and putting it on her lap and leaning forward with one had laid on the pillow the other holding her chin. Kaoru goes to the right placing one hand on the armrest and leaning back her green pillow in between her and the armrest.

"I bet their here to cause trouble of course." Kaoru growled.

"Or what if they found out the we go to Townsville High?" Momo said pancaking.

"Calm down how could those dumba***s have found out we go to school at all. Its not like anyone knows our age."

"Kaoru language," Momo scolds "but you have a point. How could they have possibly figured that out?"

"Maybe they just wanted to attend school?" I whispered oh so quietly yet was still heard.

"ATTEND ..."

"SCHOOL!" They yelled .

"You've got to be kidding me. Right?" Momo said "I mean them wanting to go to school ... absurd... just ... no."

"Well then what if Mojo forced them to." I suggested.

"But they never listen to Mojo." Kaoru argued.

"They would if they were bored." Momo began as she considered my preposition. "And they didn't necessarily cause any trouble but there's just no way."

"Maybe we'd never know its not as if we can read their minds." Kaoru says. "And anyways we cant rush to a conclusion just yet it's only the first day."

"True." Momo ponders.

"Hey this is dumb and probably wont work but what if we just ask?" I imply.

* * *

 **Hopefully you enjoyed it and the rest of this is kinda just an explanation for not updating so yah. Anyways I'm sorry for not updating on a regular bases it's just I am busy a lot, this is kinda just a side project I do for fun so I'm sorry if you wanted me to update weekly and such I'm trying my best to write daily since it's summer vaca. I hope this is a good enough explanation and once more I'm sorry.**


	5. The Beginning

**,Yay im back from the dead, my computer had crashed, I'm sorry I also had writers block so hopefully this ain't trashy :P .**

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

Its been a week since we've attended Towns Ville High and I gotta say it's not as bad as I thought it would be. P.E. is by far my favorite class though. It's so much fun when we get to go against Kaoru's class, especially because she's great competition. Speaking of which there's something off about her and her two friends. I cant really place my figure on what though, they seem so familiar for some reason. Brick has been saying something about sensing magic from them, I would say its nuts but sometimes I do too. And they have this weird thing where sometimes they'll just disappear from class and come back later like nothing and no one seems to question it. They've also been asking a lot of questions not that its suspicious, just annoying. Like on Tuesday Miyako asked why we decided to attend school. It was kinda weird because ever since then they've been sneaking in questions into our conversations. But I guess it'd be normal to have some questions about us, after all they aren't the only ones questioning us others do too.

Anyway today is Friday the big day. Honestly it feels like everything is happening today. Today is the day I must play the guitar in front of the classroom. And with the help of kaoru's private lessons I'm positive I'll do great. Not to mention today is also the day me and my bros are gonna beat the girls with our AWESOME singing! Can't wait to see kaoru's face when we do. And to make it better we even made a bet tha-

"BUTCH YOU READY?" Brick calls from down stairs

"YAH I'VE BEEN READY!" I yell back.

I quickly finish writing and close my small journal and lock it, then put it small treasure chest and lock the box, and then lastly put all that in another medium sized box and put that on my desks shelf. What don't judge me.

After all that is done I finally walk out closing the door behind me and go downstairs.

"Lets go!"

* * *

 **At school**

We arrive at school almost as soon as the girls do, they seem to be in a deep conversation huddled together whispering something but once Miyako noticed us coming they seperated and waved hi.

How odd.

"H hey Miyako." Boomer says voice cracking and face quickly turning red as everyone laugh and I snicker. Though all is quickly silenced when Miyako gives a small glare at her friends.

" Hi Boomer." She responds happily.

"Hey Kaor-" I begin.

"SO lets go or we're gonna be late." Kaoru says quickly turning away and walking off, the other two not far behind.

What's her problem.

I walk quickly catching up to her a subtly pull her away from her friends which is surprisingly easy.

"What do you want." She says without even looking at me, she must've felt my presence.

"Well for one an answer fro why you blew me off."

"What? Look can you just leave me alone." She lowers her head and begins to hold her hat slowly lowering it too.

"Oh come on what's wrong ."

"Nothing just leave me alone."

"Look whatever it is you can tell me." I know people who have only known each other for like a week don't tell each other their problems and all but, we've gotten pretty close, surprisingly enough, and I don't know why but there's this connection between us. I can feel it.

"I. Said. Leave. Me. ALONE."

Oh shit I made her mad.

"Look whatever it is I did I'm sorry." I say quickly, walking in front of her backwards and stopping.

Kaoru however keeps walking going around me instead.

"Oh COME ON Kaoru."

" ... "

"What's wrong."

" ... "

I stomp angrily towards her.

"At least look at me will you." I say as one hand lifts her chin and the other pulls her cap away.

And the moment I see her face I know I messed up, but at the same time . . . I don't regret it. The way she looked was enough make any body fall for her, and if just for a split second I swear I see her blush but just as quickly as I do I'm on the floor.

 _ **BAM.**_

And just like that Kaoru grabs her cap back and continues walking her hips swaying, cap going in circles as she spins it on her finger.

"I told you to leave me alone, so if I'm late now it's your fault OK." She says looking back and snickering.

Wow.

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

Shit. Hope I didn't kick him too hard.

Sometimes it's hard to control my powers especially since we can use them now without even transforming.

But it's not like it's my fault, I warned him I did tell him to leave me alone, so technically it's his fault for bugging me. Ugh who am I kidding. It was my fault for acting so weirdly around him but ever since yesterday it feels like I can't look at him properly. Darn fool what are you doing, who are you lying to? NO NO NO UGH FUCKING HATE THIS.

"Kaoru are you ok." Miyako says to me a worried expression on her face.

"Yah you kicked Butch pretty hard, he can't walk." Momoko adds on.

"What! You've got to be kidding me. "

" Yah and I don' know what's going on but whatever it is you better suck it up, we can't let anything get in our way of finding out the truth." Momoko says her voice saddening at the end. " Actually we can use this to our advantage."

"What do you mean."

" Oh I know it means you can take Butch to the infirmary and try to get him to talk about you know." Miyako says finishing Momoko's idea.

-sigh- "Ok. Fine but I'm not making any promises ok. And I doubt I'll get anything after all even though we tried all week we barely got anything." I say making excuses

"Ok ok." Momoko says

"Good luck." Miyako adds on. With that I walk off to face the mess I made. It's actually whatever, I've done worst.

I see Butch's arms around Boomer and Brick helping him walk as his legs look kinda wobbly but he doesn't look too bad. Nervous I began to secretly fidget with my fingers as I get closer.

"Wow look who's back." Brick says

"Hey chill look why don't you leave us alone."

"Ugh ...whatever you want its your funeral."

"You sure you'll be ok." Boomer says worriedly

"Yah"

They walk away shrugging, Boomer looking back to check on his brother as the go inside class.

"So"

"So"

"What do you want?"

"Well I was thinking ... I did hit you pretty hard ..."

"Yah" he says putting a hand to cover himself where I hit him.

I laugh "Yah so if you're really in so much pain, we should take you to the nurses

"What but what about class?"

"You'll be fine Momoko and Miyako got us covered, so do you want to or not or are you just scared." I smirk teasing him knowing that he wont be able to resist and that I've won."

"Pfft come on lets go then."

"Ok then follow me."

"You know I didn't know you cared so much about me."

"And I didn't know you loved class so much and I don't I was forced to do this and I do have to take responsibility for my actions, even if it was your fault." I mutter the last part.

He snickers "Yah yah."

* * *

 **Yay I'm back from the dead, my computer crashed, and I also had writers block - no I mean that did happen at the beginning like in summer but then I just procrastinated a lot there's no point in lying honestly I wasn't even using my computer at all but I am back, the writers block thing though I was still kinda having a problem with but now I'm fine. Anyways so hopefully this wasn't too trashy of a chapter I'm still trying to get back in the rhythm and yes I will be updating soon at least that is my plan. And yah bye. Please don't be mad.**


End file.
